This invention relates to management of bandwidth resources in a packet telecommunication network, particularly at the datalink layer of a wireless network involving Multiple User Multiple Simultaneous Access (MUMSA) channels.
There are various bandwidth management schemes known for attempting to control traffic load, particularly at the datalink layer and the physical layer. Single simultaneous user traffic management is known in the random multiple access services environment for a Multiple User Single Simultaneous Access (MUSSA) channel. However, the known traffic management schemes are deficient when applied to MUMSA applications because a so-called multi-user channel of the current art allows only single simultaneous user access. As load is increased, collisions between two or more transmissions decrease efficiency. Examples relevant to the present invention are described in a paper presented at IEEE INFOCOM 2001 by Zohar Naor and Hanoch Levy, entitled “A Centralized Dynamic Access Probability Protocol for Next Generation Wireless Networks,” IEEE INFOCOM 2001 The Conference on Computer Communications, No. 1, April 2001, pp. 767-775. In this paper, the channel load in a conventional ALOHA channel access protocol system is estimated by a measurement at the hub, then the hub sets a probability of access for the network and broadcasts that probability for use as a control or channel access restriction parameter to the network through a control channel or in a control timeslot. This protocol is not directly applicable to a multiple-simultaneous-user environment.
There are many multiple-user, single-channel protocols, but almost all such protocols rely on a central control to dole out channel access to a subset of the general user population. For example, in the well-known Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, a central authority allocates individual spreading codes to a number of users, one at a time. Thus, the random access on this MUMSA channel is accomplished by only a strictly controlled subset of the user population.
Code Reuse Multiple Access (CRMA) is an example of the MUMSA channel in which the entire user population is free to broadcast randomly. Here there is a true multiple-user, multiple simultaneous access environment, but it lacks sufficient control mechanisms to optimize channel utilization.
What is needed is a system for control of access to MUMSA channels that maximizes the channel utilization under all load conditions while minimizing the amount of overhead, and maintaining the low delay of a random access approach.